musicfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Aanya Bayle-Larzon
Aanya Bayle-Larzon (formerly Aanya Larzon) (b. March 12 1970) is a Canadian born French musician, she is the founder, vocalist and guitarrist of the Extreme Metal/Punk Rock band Soul Engraved . Biography Aanya was born in France on March 12 1970, her mother was Canadian and his father was French, they moved to France a year before she was born. At the age of 4 she started to play the guitar, but by 1976, she entered on singing classes. When she was 15, she started to play in local bands as a guitarrist, but with the Death Metal and Extreme Punk scene, she founded her current band Soul Engraved, and they recorded a demo in 1986. A year later the band went on hiatus because of Larzon's marriage and pregancy. By 1990, Soul Engraved return and recorded their first album, entitled Vomital Blood, released under Larzon's husband label (now defunct), then the band started a tour to support Black Autumn . The following years, Larzon contributed with several bands, and from 1991 to 2002, the band released 5 studio albums, 2 EP's and 1 single. In 2003, Larzon's husband Aleskei Bayle , comited suicide, Aanya commented that "This were my depressive and darker years...I didn't knew what to do, all the days were the same, I cried, I couldn't sleep, my children always asked me about their father, I told them he was sleeping...Those years were once you never want to remember..." In 2004 the band participated on the Black Autumn's memorial show and went again on hiatus. Larzon retired from music temporaly between 2005 to 2009 and finally in 2010 she returned to Soul Engraved replacing the vocalist/guitarrist at that time. In 2011, Soul Engraved recorded a new album entitled Reek of Blood and started another world tour. From 2012 to 2013 the band went on tour again with several bands and they are preparing to release a new studio album possibly at the end of 2013 or in early 2014. Personal Life Beliefs While she was married with Bayle, both of them were satanist, now a days Larzon has said to be Atheist "It is not that I'm sad about his dead, but I knew he wouldn't mind If I did this, he was a great man, a lovely husband and a great father". Relationships She has a good relationship with other bands and with Soul Engraved members, she is also well known for her stage performances, such as talking with fans and coexist with public in general. She hasn't married since Bayle's death, she said during an interview: "Many fans had sent me letters saying why haven't I searched a new man and I always reply the same, he always fulfilled what he promised so its my time now, he will always be my man and wherever he is know, i'm sure he is waiting for me." Discography Soul Engraved *Vomital Blood (Full Lenght/1990) *Soul Engraved (Full Lenght/1991) *The Seventh Child of Hell (Full Lenght/1992) *Putrefactid History (Full Lenght/1993) *Revival of Filth (Full Lenght/1994) *Misery - EP (1996) *Desolated Lands (Full Lenght/1997) *Number 2 - EP (1998) *Astral Blood (Single/2002) *Reek of Blood (Full Lenght/2011) *TBA (Full Lenght/2013 - 2014) Category:Female Musicians Category:Canadian Musicians Category:French Musicians Category:1970 Borns